


King's Property

by HanazonoHikari



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanazonoHikari/pseuds/HanazonoHikari
Summary: Sekali milik King, selamanya milik King.





	King's Property

Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)

Disclaimer: I only own this story though I keep wishing that Chan will be mine....

Note: Settingnya malam sebelum event DVD Seigaku vs. Hyoutei. Ini semua gara-gara heran ga biasanya Chan pake baju kayak gitu, dan baru nyadar kalo mereka punya baju kembaran hohohohohoho

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Hiroki, besok saat bertemu Yuuki-kun, enaknya aku sapa bagaimana? Lama tidak bertemu, aku jadi malu.....”

“Hiroki, menurutmu aku perlu membawakan sesuatu untuk Yuuki-kun tidak? Dia kan suka alpukat. Apa baiknya aku bawakan cake alpukat?”

“Oiya Hiroki, apa lebih baik aku menyerahkan coklat ke Yuuki-kun? Maksudku giri choco, karena Valentine kan baru beberapa hari yang lalu...”

“Hiroki, besok temani aku ngobrol dengan Yuuki-kun ya, aku malu.....”

“Hiroki,.....”

Mengambil nafas dalam, Hiroki mem-pause film yang sedang ditontonnya, lalu menatap tajam pada Tamura yang duduk bersimpuh disampingnya dan nyerocos tanpa henti.

“Shou-chan, apa alasannya kau menginap di tempatku malam ini?”

“Untuk sama-sama berangkat ke stasiun karena tempat Hiroki lebih dekat dengan stasiun keberangkatan,” Tamura yang kalimatnya dipotong oleh Hiroki menjawab dengan wajah polos. Namun seberkas panik muncul saat Hiroki memandangnya tajam setelah mendengar jawabannya. Diputarnya otaknya, dia perhatikan sekelilingnya....

“Ah, kita mau menonton film sama-sama,” ujarnya cepat, berharap jawabannya benar.

“Dan kenapa kita menonton film sama-sama?” 

“Itu.....eh, ituuuu.....” Tamura cepat-cepat memutar otaknya. Tamura tidak ingat. Yang jelas mereka membuat janji nonton film sekalian menginap sudah agak lama, beberapa minggu yang lalu. Rupanya sudah mendapat pencerahan, mata Tamura bersinar dan menjawab Hiroki dengan suara riang.

“Ah, itu Hiroki yang mengajak kan? Dan karena ternyata besok kita ada event, sekalian saja kita berangkat sama-sama ke stasiun.”

“Jangan ngawur,” sergah Hiroki. “Siapa yang terus mengeluh sudah lama tidak menonton film dan merasa bosan setengah mati? Siapa yang terus mengeluh bilang ingin ditemani nonton film?”

Tamura tersenyum malu mendengar kata-kata Hiroki, dan mulai menggaruk kepalanya.

“Iya, bosan sekali tidak nonton film. Untung Hiroki mengusulkan movie night,” jawab Tamura dengan wajah berbinar senang, berusaha mencairkan senyum dingin di wajah Hiroki.

“Lalu siapa orang yang setelah ditemani nonton film, ternyata malah tidak perhatian pada filmnya, apalagi pada PACARNYA, dan malah terus membicarakan yang lain?”

Tamura terperangah mendengar ucapan Hiroki.

“Hiroki, bukan begitu..... Aku senang sekali Hiroki mengajak nonton bersama. Filmnya juga bagus. Tapi....” Tamura mulai tampak gelisah, “Hiroki kan tahu aku suka sekali dengan Yuuki-kun. Aaahhh, bukan, bukan. Bukan suka yang seperti suka ke Hiroki,” dengan panik Tamura yang wajahnya kini memerah berusaha menjelaskan; dan makin panik saat melihat Hiroki yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan perasaan sebal. Hiroki memang sangat tidak suka mendengar Tamura mengatakan suka pada orang lain, tak peduli siapapun orangnya.

“Aku...aku sukaaaaa sekali dengan Hiroki. Sungguh. Tapi Yuuki-kun itu baik sekali. Aku suka, seperti suka pada kakak. Begitu. Bukan seperti yang Hiroki kira. Tau kan maksudku? Jadi Hiroki jangan marah ya. Lagipula kan aneh kalau aku tidak menyapa Yuuki-kun. Jadi, Hiroki....”

“Iya, iya, aku mengerti,” Hiroki memotong ucapan Tamura dan kembali menghadap TV.

Tamura masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Sepertinya lagi-lagi dia sudah membuat Hiroki marah, untuk alasan yang dia masih kurang paham. Hiroki memang tidak suka mendengar Tamura mengatakan suka kepada orang lain dan Hiroki sudah menegaskannya pada Tamura. Tapi, bukankah awalnya Tamura tidak menyebut kata suka sama sekali? Kenapa Hiroki marah? Tidak mungkin karena dia terus menyebut nama Yuuki kan? Hiroki kan juga berteman dengan Yuuki. Jadi seharusnya Yuuki bukanlah orang lain. Dia kan teman yang sudah seperti kakak untuk Tamura. Tidak ada alasan kenapa Hiroki harus marah karena itu.

Tamura memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir keras. Tidak, dia tetap tidak mengerti mengapa Hiroki marah. Oke, kesampingkan itu. Apapun alasannya, yang jelas Hiroki marah, dan Tamura-lah yang bersalah. Diulurkannya kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Hiroki. 

Tiba-tiba dipeluk dari samping, Hiroki pun kaget, tapi dia tidak bisa menoleh karena kepala Tamura bersandar di bahunya. 

“Hiroki, maaf..... Jangan marah ya. Aku sedih kalau Hiroki marah...”

Hiroki membuka mulutnya untuk merespon, tapi Tamura memotong apapun yang hendak diucapkannya. “Aku terus berbicara soal Yuuki-kun, berisik, membuat Hiroki tidak bisa menikmati filmnya. Maaf.....”

Hiroki makin sebal. Si bebal ini. Kenapa selalu saja tidak sadar diri? Bukankah dia sudah mengatakannya dengan sangat super jelas sekali kalau dia, Hiroki yang posesif ini, sangat tidak suka mendengar pacarnya membicarakan cowo lain, siapapun itu, disaat mereka akhirnya punya waktu untuk berduaan saja. Untuk apa dia harus peduli pada filmnya?

Hiroki memijit keningnya untuk mengurangi kekesalan. Rasanya percuma menerangkan kepada si bebal ini, hanya akan menguras tenaganya saja.

“Ya, ya. Sekarang bisa kita fokus ke filmnya? Kamu sangat ingin menonton ini kan?”

Perlahan, Tamura melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada film yang sedari tadi ditonton Hiroki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Shou-chan, kalau mengantuk pergilah ke kamar,” membenturkan lututnya ke lutut Tamura, Hiroki berusaha membangunkan Tamura yang mulai mengangguk-angguk mengantuk.

“Hmm.....” Tamura membuka matanya sedikit dan menutupnya kembali.

“Shou-chan,” Hiroki membenturkan lutut lagi lebih keras. “Ke kamar!” perintahnya. 

Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Tamura akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke kamar. Hiroki sendiri membereskan DVD dan mematikan player serta TV. Saat dia menyusul ke kamar, Tamura sudah terlelap di ranjang, padahal Hiroki sudah menyiapkan futon untuknya.

Hiroki menyentil dahi Tamura pelan. “Lain kali tidak kumaafkan. Membicarakan cowo lain terus-menerus sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan.”

Tamura menggeliat kecil. Kerah kaosnya tertarik, memamerkan bahu putihnya, dan mengalihkan perhatian Hiroki. Tak lama, mata Hiroki berbinar dan senyum jahil mulai tersungging di bibirnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“HIROKIIIIIIIIIII” Hiroki tak bergeming dari sofa tempatnya duduk menunggu Tamura saat mendengar teriakannya dari arah kamar mandi. Didengarnya derap langkah Tamura yang berlari mendekat.

“Sudah siap? Ayo berangkat,” ujarnya tenang saat Tamura tiba di ruang tamu, tanpa bertanya kenapa Tamura harus berteriak memanggilnya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, tapi Tamura menahannya dan memaksanya berbalik.

“Kenapa?” Tamura bertanya dengan wajah merah, kombinasi marah, sebal, dan malu.

“Apanya?”

Tamura terlihat frustrasi. “Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Hiroki yang menulis ini kan?” Tamura menunjuk lehernya. Dari leher hingga ke bahu tertulis “三浦宏規の”-milik Miura Hiroki.

“Iya. Ayo berangkat.” Hiroki berbalik, tapi lagi-lagi Tamura menahannya.

“Shou-chan, kalau tidak segera berangkat, kita bisa terlambat.”

“Kenapa Hiroki menulis ini,” wajah Tamura memerah, “di leherku? Tidak bisa dihapus pula. Kan terlihat semua orang,” ujar Tamura frustrasi. 

Hiroki memandangnya. Tamura memakai kaos berleher lebar dan sebagai luaran, dia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak hitam putih yang mereka beli bersama minggu lalu. Hiroki pun membeli kemeja dengan corak dan warna yang sama. Dan ya, yang ditulis Hiroki terlihat jelas.

“Kalau kau kancingkan kemejamu sampai atas, tidak akan terlihat kok.”

“Tapi kan panas. Sesak. Juga tidak manis.”

Hiroki memutar bola matanya. Memangnya Tamura ingin jadi semanis apa? Memangnya dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah sangat manis?

“Oke buka saja. Aku sih tidak masalah kok kalau tulisan itu terlihat.”

Tamura terperangah mendengar respon Hiroki. Yang paling ingin merahasiakan hubungan mereka kan Hiroki. Sekarang tiba-tiba bersikap tidak peduli kalau terbongkar. Walau biasanya bebal, untuk yang ini Tamura tahu bahwa Hiroki berniat mengerjainya, tahu bahwa dia tidak akan mau menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di event, apalagi fans. Hiroki tahu bahwa Tamura ingin dikenal sebagai aktor, bukan sebagai pacar Hiroki.

“Kejam,” katanya pelan. Lalu dengan suara yang lebih keras, “Hiroki kejam, jahat. Kejam. Jahat. Kej…”

“Perlu kuperkaya kosakatamu?” dengan wajah yang tersenyum lebar, Hiroki memotong Tamura, seolah tidak menyadari bahwa yang bersangkutan sedang marah.

Tamura memandangnya tajam sekian detik. “Keji.”

Hiroki malah tertawa lebar. “Ayo berangkat.” 

Menyerah karena segala kejengkelannya tidak dipedulikan, Tamura mulai mengancingkan kemejanya hingga ke leher untuk menutup jejak keusilan Hiroki, dan mengikuti Hiroki berjalan keluar apartemen.

“Aku masih marah.”

“Iya, aku tahu,” dengan senyum lebar, Hiroki menggandeng Tamura berjalan ke arah lift.

END.


End file.
